Lágrimas de Fénix
by Krisy Weasley
Summary: Una guerra trae dolor y lágrimas, pero eso no les impide luchar, ellos sufren, pero tienen el coraje para seguir. Serie de drabbles de "La Orden del Fénix"
1. Albus Dumbledore

_******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la WB._

**Albus Dumbledore. **

**Penitencia.**

Esconde la cabeza entre sus manos, una efímera melancolía lo invade por completo al tiempo que se sumerge en sus memorias.

Porque hay veces que no es necesario un pensadero para recordar, y para un hombre tan inteligente como él lo es mucho menos, lamentablemente.

A veces es inevitable que el dolor recorra su interior como la sangre en las venas, así de rápida y candente, porque si bien de los errores se aprende, por ellos también se sufre.

No le basta con regañarse mentalmente a cada oportunidad, nada en absoluto le basta en instantes como este, si tan solo es la frase que tortura su mente.

Quiere volver en el tiempo, viajar a través de él como en las películas muggles que tanto disfruta, todo por protegerla. Porque "el bien mayor" no implica muerte, ni sangre, no implica sufrimiento.

Pero no es posible, sentencia. Y si bien de los errores se sufre, también de ellos se aprende. No hay mal que por bien no venga. El sufrimiento nos hace humanos, y humanos se necesitan para enfrentar la guerra que explota.

Es impensable que el desconsuelo sea suficiente para dejar de lado el optimismo de la vida, para olvidar su magia y todas las alegrías que conlleva vivirla. Nada justifica olvidarlo, piensa con todo fervor, convenciéndose.

Y él sabe que por muchos intentos de quitarse ese peso del corazón, todos serán frustrados. Un error trae consecuencias, lo sabe más que nadie y lo recuerda siempre. Sólo cuando sufrió entendió el consejo de su madre, sólo cuando se arrepintió pudo pensar antes de actuar, grave error.

Pero de nada sirve ahora reprocharse, si su vida pasada estuvo repleta de errores, ahora debe rodearse de aciertos. Y crear la Orden del Fénix es uno de ellos. Y es que un grupo de luchadores se opondría a la beligerancia infundada por aquellas ideas de sangre pura, de limpieza, ideas erróneas, y calumniosas que únicamente traerán destrucción… y dolor.

* * *

_**N/A: **Y aquí estoy volviendo a la carga, esta vez (y por primera) con un proyecto largo. No es mucho, una serie de drabbles de nuestra querida Orden del Fénix, que tenía en mente hace más de dos aos, pero recién sale a la luz. Un gracias enorme a los que leyeron. Y la promesa de subirlo antes de fin de año esta cumplica, ¿eh?._

_Un beso a todos._


	2. Frank Longbottom

_******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la WB._

**Frank Longbottom.**

**Lealtad.**

Siempre pensó que la lealtad era un valor fundamental, más aún en tiempos de guerra. Lo considera algo fácil, algo normal.

En muchas ocasiones tuvo oportunidad de caer en la tentación, no lo hizo jamás. Cualquier idea parecida era vil, como los mortífagos y su amo, determinado siempre estuvo de no sembrar parecido a ellos.

Sus pensamientos pierden el hilo cuando siente un par de golpeteos en la puerta principal, y aún sin acostumbrarse a la paz que reina hace algunos días, se dispone a abrirla. Antes de siquiera poder levantarse un estruendo se escucha en todo el pueblo.

El pequeño Neville reclama el ruido que interrumpe su dulce sueño, y su abuela apresura la huída, órdenes de Frank, que en un eterno tembleque se dispone a frenar a los tan odiados mortífagos junto con su esposa.

Y está aterrado porque ahora tiene una razón por la que vivir, no quiere luchar y morir. Su familia lo necesita y él la necesita más que a nada.

Lo torturan en cuerpo y alma, porque hay cosas que duelen mucho más que un _Cruciatus, _observa como Alice es sometida, y ve el brillo de sus ojos escaparse poco a poco. Pero ella sigue en pie, ella es fuerte.

-_Crucio_

Frustrada, y de mirada demente, Bellatrix, se divierte a su costa, sus maniáticas carcajadas resuenan en toda la casa, seguidas por las de sus compañeros.

_-¿Se divierten?, ahora es turno de observar Longbottom, mira a tu querida esposa, ¡mírala!_

Los usa cual juguetes, y pareciera una niña, hablándoles con esa vocecilla aparentemente angelical, que esconde un atisbo de locura e infinita maldad.

Ellos no gritan, se miran y luchan. Puede encontrar en los ojos de Alice esa esperanza que lo mantiene vivo, que renueva sus fuerzas y resiste.

Pero se siente morir y percibe su cordura abandonarle cuando la luz escapa de los ojos de Alice, simple y fugaz, sus orbes se vuelven vacíos y vidriosos. Él se desespera y piensa en su pequeño Neville, y no puede más que ratificar sus pensamientos, porque la lealtad es su mayor virtud, y es lo que más valora.

* * *

_**N/A: **Espero que todos anden bien, sólo aprovecho para decirles que una chica está haciendo algo así como la "contraparte de este fic", es decir, con los mortífagos, es de priincezz, y se llama Morsmordre, se los recomiendo._

_Si quieren opinar, ya saben donde. Un beso._

**_Krisy._**


End file.
